


Twelve Days of Christmas Cheer

by ChibiTabatha



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Stargazing, hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: A small collection of twelve stories, taking place in/around Christmas time. Inside you'll find Winter Stargazing, Cuddling by the Hearth, Baking Shenanigans, Surprise Mistletoe, Decorating the Christmas Tree, Snowboarding, and more!
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8
Collections: Mythical Secret Santa 2019





	1. Winter Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArdentLake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdentLake/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Everyone~!
> 
> But especially to my friend Kat, this is for you and I hope you love it as much as I love you! Merry Christmas Kat.

Link folded the blankets, sliding them into a tote bag. Sure it didn't get as cold as it did in North Carolina, but that doesn't mean that they should be ill-prepared for the weather. Another blanket couldn't hurt.  
  
"You almost ready Link?" Rhett slid into their shared bedroom, wrapping an arm around his life partner, brushing lips against his cheek.  
  
"Almost, just worried we won't be warm enough," he smiled before squeezing the hand that rested across his abdomen.  
  
"One of the many reasons I love you bo, always over prepared. There'll be heaters and stuff. I didn't want to turn you into a Link-sicle," the blond's laugh rolled through his husband and warmed his chest.  
  
"Better safe than sorry, Mr. I-Prepare-For-The-Apocalypse," the dark haired man huffed before reaching for a sweater sprawled on the bed.  
  
"That's true, you got me there." Rhett moved to sit on the edge of the bed as he watched their two heaviest sweaters get meticulously folded and pressed into a second tote. The blond's fingers picked at the bedding as he watched the dark haired man work.  
  
"You are going to wear something warmer than that, right?" One of Link's expressive brows rose over the frames of his glasses.  
  
The tall man ran his palm over the tee he'd put on earlier, "Of course. But any good survivalist knows you don't dress up until you're ready to go."  
  
Link huffed a sigh through his nose, not sure if he wanted to entertain the inevitable rant or wanting to save it for later.  
  
Rhett smiled, as if he could tell Link's struggle, "It's simple really. If you start sweating inside, and you go outside, the sweat cools and lowers your body temperature rapidly. It's to prevent hypothermia." His husband spared him a soft hum as he shifted from the totes to their closet. "That's why I asked if you were ready, so I could gauge when to change."  
  
Link smiled, for once he couldn't blame his husband. The blond was almost religiously late to everything when they traveled separately. Even so much as arriving to work thirteen minutes late, every day. "I'm almost done, I was just going to dig out my boots and a different sweater."  
  
The bespectacled man smiled as he listened to his husband move to the dresser. The soft sound of wood drawers being opened and closed, the soft rustle of clothes. All while he rooted through the bottom of the closet looking for the boots he knew would help keep his feet warm.  
  
Link finally pulled the boots out of the farthest corner of the closet and laughed in triumph. Sure he'd forgotten to pack them the year he bought them, when they went to New York so many winters ago, but they were still in great condition.  
  
"I don't think you'll need boots that warm Link. Maybe just some warm socks paired with your hiking boots should do," the blond gently helped Link stand.  
  
"Unlike you, I can't stand to be cold. It'll be fine."  
  
"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

The sky sparkled, this far out from the city, with not a cloud in the sky. Like someone had taken a needle and pricked small holes into the fabric of the night sky. Maybe the loving hands of the gods themselves in stories of yore had placed them like twinkling jewels for all to see.  
  
Rhett's fingers gently squeezed his thigh before they pulled off the road. The dirt kicked up by the car did nothing to hide the stars, but it was jarring to continue to stare at them while the car rocked under him.  
  
They finally pulled into a small lot with a handful of cars, the few brave enough to handle the weather. Once the car was parked and off Rhett turned to Link, "If you get cold at all, tell me. We'll come back here right away. I don't want you getting sick."  
  
The bespectacled man laughed, the sound trapped in the small space of the car, "I'll be fine Rhett. Besides, I wanted to do this."  
  
The blond hummed before leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to Link's lips. They both exited the vehicle and grabbed their supplies. Rhett carrying both of the camping chairs, and Link carrying the totes with the blankets and sweaters.  
  
Following the dimly lit path from the parking area to their destination was quiet. The wind curling around Link's bare hands made him wish he'd packed mitts too.  
  
When they got to the field where a handful of folks had their own chairs set up, the dark haired man was pleasantly surprised at how quiet it was. Especially since he saw a handful of tiny humans present as well. "Link, this way," the blond's voice was hushed, as to not disturb the couples closest to them.  
  
Link nodded and followed his husband to a spot where they could afford to be a little louder, where they could laugh and not disturb anyone. The dark haired man helped set up the chairs, and soon the pair were seated, blankets over their laps and chilled hands clasped between them.  
  
Rhett's thumb rubbed along his, trying to impart the tiniest bit of warmth between the two. "There's so many stars," the blond's voice was breathless, the words forming wisps in the chilled air.  
  
"We'd never see this in the city," his own words curled away from his lips.  
  
"We'd never see this in North Carolina either."  
  
"What do you mean?" Link brought his eyes from the twinkling tapestry in front of them.  
  
Rhett pulled Link's hand into his lap, under the blanket. A soft hum puffing from his nose. "We're in a different part of the country, more south than north."  
  
"But you can still find the North Star can't you?" Link remembers how Rhett used to boast about being able to find constellations in their youth.  
  
"Sure, first find the Big Dipper," Rhett's warm voice directed blue eyes back to the sky.  
  
"Okay. Easy enough." Link was positive he could pick out the constellation easy.  
  
Blue eyes searched the sky desperately. He couldn't find the constellation at all. "Rhett, am I crazy? I can't find it."  
  
The blond chuckled, fingers squeezing his, "But you can still find Polaris, it's part of the Little Dipper. Keep your eyes close to the horizon while you look."  
  
Sure enough, Link found the bright star on the end of the handle of the Little Dipper. "But, how?"  
  
Rhett laughed, his lips warm against Link's cold cheeks. "As soon as you said you wanted to go stargazing I looked up star maps. Won't be able to find the whole Big Dipper until after midnight. Way past our bedtime."  
  
"So that's what you meant about it being different."  
  
"Of course, there's so many stars out there bo," the blond tugged the smaller man towards him. "Even though I bought you your own, that doesn't mean we'll always be able to see it. Depends on where we are, time of year. All those factors makes each time we see the sky something new and exciting. Something I would do with you whenever you asked."  
  
Link could feel his face turning pink, and it wasn't from the chill air. Pressing his now-warming face into the crook of the blond's neck he smiled. "You're so cheesy."  
  
"You love it," Rhett's warm breath washed over his scalp as a kiss was pressed to his hair.  
  
Link could only hum as a chill chased it's way up his spine. "Rhett?"  
  
The blond hummed in acknowledgement, "Yes?"  
  
"My feet are freezing."  
  
"I figured they were. You wanna head back?" Rhett's fingers lightly squeezed his own again.  
  
"Maybe in a couple of minutes. I want to see this a little longer. The view that can only be seen in this moment."  
  
The kiss they shared after those words warmed him enough that he could weave the image of the sparkling sky into his fondest memories.


	2. Warming Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kat, you asked for some cuddling by the fire, so here it is <3

Rhett loved coming out to the little cabin he and Link dropped money on in North Carolina. Close enough to see family on Christmas Eve, far enough from people that they could actually relax and unwind.  
  
It wasn't that he disliked his family, or Link's families. No, the consistency of their days, on top of filming and trying to fit in new projects like they had been, was draining. The pair needed to be able to actually unwind, in a place that was undeniably theirs. Not a hotel room.  
  
The wood cabin was heated both by a woodstove and a beautiful fireplace in the small living area. The single floor cabin was roomy enough that they could probably entertain guests if they really wanted. But this was their space.  
  
"Gosh, it's cold out this year," Link knocked the snow off his boots before he stepped into the dark cabin.  
  
"You say that every year, Link," Rhett laughed as he followed his husband's example.  
  
"Well it's colder this year than last," the dark haired man huffed.  
  
"Doubtful, but let's get you warmed up, okay?" the blond laughed as Link flipped the lights on.  
  
He listened as his husband repeated his words in a mocking tone, even as they switched from their outdoor boots to their chilled slippers. The blond left his bags by the door and headed right for the woodstove, filling it with a few logs, and some kindling. Opening the flue and lit the kindling. Getting the fire going was easy, letting the cabin warm up was not.  
  
Link had already filched the blanket from their bedroom and was wearing it like an oversized cape. "Can we get the fireplace going too?" big blue eyes blinked at him from behind clear frames.  
  
Rhett smiled, "You that cold, bo?"  
  
Standing, the blond wrapped up the shivering man in his arms. "'M real cold," Link’s freezing nose pressed into the warmth of Rhett's neck.  
  
"Okay, let's get you set up in front of the fireplace," pressing his hand to Link's waist, he guided his frozen husband to the comfortable couch they had facing the fireplace.  
  
Link curled up on the couch, the chattering of his teeth audible even to the blond crouched in front of the fireplace. Rhett worked quickly to get the fireplace flue open, the thing sticking slightly, before letting go with a metallic groan. "We're going to have to get this looked at soon, I think it might be rusting."  
  
Link only hummed from his spot on the couch, face peeking out from the blanket. Rhett got the logs burning and the protective glass shut. "Gonna take a bit to warm up, got room in there for one more?"  
  
Link shook his head no, "Not in your winter jacket and those wet jeans, go change first." The bespectacled man's nose crinkled at the thought of anything cold getting into his cocoon.  
  
Rhett laughed, "Alright then." He retreated to the front door to grab his bags before heading to their room. He quickly pulled out a soft pair of grey joggers and a black henley. Shedding his winter coat and wet jeans made him feel the chill of the air even more. It was a mad dash to pull on the dry, but cool clothes.  
  
Hurrying back to his husband, he could feel the cold seeping into his bones. His jaw clenched on the feeling of his teeth about to chatter. The area immediately in front of the fireplace was occupied by blankets and pillows. "You trying to seduce me, Neal?" He was aiming for flirty, but came out sounding slightly strained.  
  
"Get over here and warm up, old man," Link laughed from the floor.  
  
Rhett crawled onto the surprisingly cushy floor, "Did you roll out the mats while I was gone, too?"  
  
"If I wanted you to spend any time down here at all, I had to," Link smiled before patting the space beside him.  
  
Rhett crawled over to the smaller man before sliding under the chilled covers. "God, it's freezing."  
  
"You always take a moment for the cold to sink in. It's like your body waits until the last possible second to tell you you're cold."  
  
Link's warm hands grasped at his icy cold hands, the skin on skin contact almost burning. The blond hissed at the temperature difference and recoiled slightly. "Oh, come here you big wuss," his husband hauled the cold man into his bubble.  
  
Warm hands ran along the curve of his spine, warm kisses pressed to cheek lazily. The warmth Link was trying to press into his frigid skin slowly helped him relax. His own arms wound around Link to tug him closer.  
  
Rhett pressed his own kiss to Link's cheek, "Where're your glasses, don't want to break 'em."  
  
"Up on the couch, close enough to find, far enough to be safe," warm lips brushed against his throat before a cold nose nuzzled the same spot.  
  
"How on earth can your nose still be cold?" Rhett flinched back with a laugh.  
  
"Says the man with his icicle fingers pressed against my skin," Link leaned back to give him an unimpressed look before breaking into his own laugh.  
  
Rhett's fingers had made their way under Link's shirt, the need to warm them strong now that the warmth wasn't searing. "I'd apologize, but I'm not going to stop, neither will you. So, truce?"  
  
"Truce," the dark haired man rubbed his chilled nose against Rhett's.  
  
The two men laughed, exchanging soft kisses in the warm glow of the fireplace. Limbs tangled together, knees and ankles knocking against each other in attempts to keep the colder parts of the blankets away from them. Warm hands traced unknown patterns onto wrists and backs.  
  
Eventually sleep claimed Link, the warmth of the fire and shared between them easing his bright eyes shut. The soft even sound of his breathing from his mouth enough to bring a smile to the blond's face.  
  
It was a terrible idea, but after the long trip and freezing return to their tiny cabin, Rhett wanted to let Link rest. Tangling their fingers together, the blond let the soft sounds of the fire and his husband's breathing ease him into dream land as well. Back be damned


	3. Cookie Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we were talking, and me being the sneak I am, took this idea and now it's here for you <3

Link may not be allowed near knives, but that didn't mean he was banned from the kitchen. All the ingredients sat on the counter of the kitchen island. Flour, sugar, eggs, butter, vanilla, salt, and baking powder. All organized and accounted for.  
  
"Link! Can you get out the Kitchen Aid?" his husband called from the other room.  
  
Honestly Link was way ahead of him, the butter was at room temperature, the stand mixer plugged in with the paddle attachment. "It's all ready when you are!"  
  
The guys really wanted to make cookies for their staff. The Mythical Family would go on Christmas break soon, but before that final party, they wanted to make a small show of gratefulness.  
  
The gift of cookies.  
  
Rhett rounded the corner with a small box in hand, "I found the Christmas ones. Thank God you like to keep everything organized. What would I do without you?" The blond placed the small box of Christmas, winter, and holiday cookie cutters on the counter next to the ingredients. "You're a gift," the blond pressed a kiss to Link's cheek.  
  
"You're welcome," the bespectacled man smiled at the tickle of the amber beard.  
  
"You even have everything set aside perfectly! I can't believe I made you wait this long." The tall man put the butter and sugar into mixer, and set it to start creaming the two ingredients together.  
  
"It wasn't that long... " Link trailed off as he looked at the carefully measured ingredients.  
  
"Sure it wasn't," Rhett laughed as he turned on the oven. "While I'm doing this, do you want to pick out the shapes you want to decorate?"  
  
Link nodded, reaching for the box. He slowly collected more and more shapes over the years. Especially now that he knew a lot of people didn't always celebrate even the commercial version of Christmas.  
  
The soft clattering of the cutters wasn't enough to drown out the sound of Rhett slowly adding eggs to the batter. The dark haired man's hands were too shaky for this part. He couldn't even count how many cookie batters he ruined, how many times Rhett had just laughed and started a new batch.  
  
His fingers closed around a snowman cutter and pulled it from the box. Then followed by a snowflake, a bell, and a reindeer. Then came the unfamiliar shape of a menorah. The newest addition gifted to them from Josh, with the words, 'We can celebrate both, right?'  
  
Link smiled before frowning slightly, "Wait are we making our own icing this year or using the pre-made stuff?"  
  
The dark haired man recalled the last time they tried to make icing and how much of a nightmare it turned into. "Don't worry," the blond shot over his shoulder as he slowly added the rest of the dry ingredients, "I got Nicole to show me how to make royal icing. It's not as hard as that last recipe we used."  
  
"But is it another recipe for quick-dry cement? Cause that's what we made. Sugar-based quick-dry cement."  
  
Rhett laughed, the sound dancing through the room, "No Link. It'll be fine. I promise."  
  
Link hummed thoughtfully, watching the blond add the vanilla before letting the machine run a few more short moments. The machine was switched off, and the bowl was removed. "Can you flour the counter for me, honey?"  
  
Link nodded before throwing a bit of flour across the countertop for his husband before the soft dough was dumped onto the island counter. "Thanks," the blond pressed a kiss to the dark haired man's forehead.  
  
The bespectacled man took the dirty bowl and attachment from his husband. "Anytime," he pressed up on his tiptoes to kiss a bearded cheek.  
  
Link was on dish duty, the smaller containers that had held the ingredients were rinsed and placed in the dishwasher. The bowl and attachment getting a more thorough rinse, making sure all the bits of dough and ick were loosened before they also went into the dishwasher.  
  
The machine was full thankfully, so he was able to run it. At least he'd only have to manually wash a few things later.  
  
Link turned to watch as his husband rolled the dough out on silicone sheets before covering them and sliding them into the fridge. "Alright, now we wait!"

* * *

Baking was an exercise in patience, something Rhett seemed to have more of than Link. Link  _ hated _ this recipe. It was a lot of waiting. Wait for the dough to chill. Cut shapes and bake immediately. Wait for the cookies to cool before decorating.  
  
Too much waiting made Link impatient.  
  
So Rhett had sent him away with the dogs. Told to take his time. Walk or jog for an hour for all he cared. Just get out of the house and take his energy out on the dogs.

* * *

When Link returned, he was banished from the kitchen. He kept knocking things over and even spilt the blue food coloring the blond had set aside.  
  
Link ended up sulking on the couch until he was finally called back to help decorate the cookies.  
  
Rhett smiled over the counter covered in cookies, "You ready Neal?"  
  
Link laughed, "You have sugar  _ everywhere _ Rhett."  
  
Sure enough the tall blond had icing sugar splattered everywhere, dusting his beard and chest like it had exploded out of the mixer and into his face.  
  
"Well maybe if someone hadn't been a terror, I wouldn't look like this," Rhett smiled fondly at his husband.  
  
"I have no worldly idea what you're talking about Rhett."  
  
The faux-shocked look on the blond's face made them both break out into giggles.  
  
Rhett pulled back a towel that looked damp, revealing bags full of colored icings, "Alright Neal, pick your weapon of choice."  
  
"I think I'll start with the yellow, I want to try and decorate the menorah."  
  
The two men worked in silence, slowly decorating cookies, quietly asking the other to pass them a cookie or a bag of icing. Eventually though, Link motioned for Rhett to pass him the white icing for the snowman he was working on, when he got a line of green icing on his hand.  
  
Link gasped and pulled back his hand, "Excuse me?"  
  
Rhett just chuckled, "You're excused."  
  
Link felt his brows twitch slightly, "Oh, is that how it is?"  
  
"I've no idea what you're talking about Link."  
  
Link reached over with the black icing in his hand and managed to get Rhett's wrist. The blond leapt back with a bark of a laugh, "Hey!"  
  
"You started it. You wanna go, McLaughlin?"  
  
"You're on."  
  
The two were trying to get each other with icing over the island counter, a few cookies getting mixed in the crossfire, but both men were too distracted by each other.  
  
Eventually the pair ended up on the same side of the counter. Each holding the hand holding their respective bag of icing. The grapple in habiting their movements but not the mess they were making of their wrists, pants and aprons.  
  
Then Rhett spread his arms and Link tumbled forward. The blond wrapped up the smaller man and pressed a kiss to his scalp. "We're making a huge mess, we should probably stop."  
  
Link shifted so he could lean up to press a kiss to Rhett's lips, "You started it though. Why do you get to end it?"  
  
"Because I got what I wanted: a sweet kiss from my sweet husband."  
  
Link couldn't help the blush that painted his cheeks at the cheesy line, smacking his husband in the chest. "That's so lame, stop that,"  
  
"Lame but true." Rhett laughed as Link squirmed in his grip, shushing the disgruntled man with another sugar-sweet kiss.


	4. Decorating the Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> festive activity, decorating the tree~

The great thing about having a cabin to themselves was that they could get any size tree they want. The first year they'd had the cabin, they got a real tree. Only seven feet tall, something Rhett could easily reach the top of.  
  
Link had progressively wanted taller and taller trees. He had also groaned over the pine needles all over the floor. The mess driving him absolutely insane, pushing the man to sweep the floors religiously. Three times a day.  
  
Eventually Rhett scrapped the fresh tree. Between Link constantly sweeping, disposing of the tree, and dealing with the care of the tree? Not worth it.  
  
So Rhett ordered one of those trees, the kind with the lights already in it. A nice tall ten foot thing that wasn't unreasonable. Not like the time he managed to get the sixteen foot monstrosity into their cabin without destroying anything.  
  
The tree would be small enough that they wouldn't really need a ladder, although it was always nice to pass Link the ornaments he requested. Fingers brushing gently, laughter flowing easily over the festive music playing softly in the background.  
  
So armed with a new, much more manageable tree, Rhett set it up while his husband was out.

* * *

"Rhett they didn't have the brand of beans you really like, so I got the other-" Link stopped himself mid sentence, eyes scouring the warpath Rhett had left in his wake to try and surprise his husband. "What are you doing?"  
  
The blond smiled from amidst cardboard and boxes upon boxes of all the Christmas décor they accumulated over the year. "Setting up the tree!"  
  
The dark haired man frowned, "You bought one with the lights already built in, so what's the issue?" Link placed his grocery bags next to their couch and examined the box, the tree lit up and unadorned on the package.  
  
"Well the base is different, and I wasn't expecting to have to 'fluff' the tree," the taller man huffed. He had the top most section in his hands and was in the process of separating clumps of artificial needles and branches,  
  
"Oh. Well let me put this away and help you with that. You should start with the base though. It'll be easier." Link scooped up the groceries again before retreating to the kitchen.  
  
When his husband joined him, Rhett was leaning uncomfortably over the base, shaking some of the clumps apart. "Here, I'll work on this part. This must be killing your back. Why don't you start on the mid-section." Link slipped to the floor, long fingers slowly parting the artificial tree limbs and foliage.  
  
The blond followed his husbands suggestion to start on the middle of the tree. The section clicking into place before softly. The two men worked together, Link occasionally leaning up against Rhett's legs as they worked, and the blond occasionally leaning down to press a soft kiss to his husband's head.  
  
When both sections seemed to suit Link Neal's specific tastes, he eyed the part Rhett had been working on. "How tall is this Rhett? This seems a little bigger than the average tree."  
  
"Ten feet, was it not on the box?" Rhett stretched his back slowly.  
  
"I was honestly only looking at the picture. This one we'll want to deal with before we add it. You're tall but not that tall," the bespectacled man laughed. He stood, brushing his pants off, before pressing a gentle kiss to a bearded cheek, "Why don't you sit down and rest your back for a bit?"  
  
Rhett smiled before nodding his thanks. Walking his weary body over to the couch before dropping onto it like a sack of bricks.  
  
From the blond's new vantage point, he got to see the cute little way Link's nose scrunched in concentration, the way it would flare in mild irritation when the tree wasn't working with him. How his blue eyes shone with the light filtering in from the cabin windows. The soft swoop of his hair bobbing slightly with his movements, the silver catching the light. "All I want for Christmas... is you," Rhett sang out loud.  
  
The dark haired man tilted his head back and laughed, his goozle bobbing around the sound, bringing a smile to the blond's face. "That's not even the song playing right now, bo," Link's smile made his eyes crinkle, and his face radiated warmth.  
  
"Just admiring my husband and telling him he's all I want. All I need for Christmas."  
  
"Well, let's not tell that to Momma Di, she might get upset you don't want to see her anymore," Link laughed. They both knew that wasn't what Rhett was saying, but the joke was still good natured. "Alright mister lump. Help me get this part up so we can start decorating."  
  
Rhett got up from his spot on the couch, and gently helped Link click the final part into place.  
  
Link smiled while looking at their handiwork. "It looks good Rhett, now we just have to hang all the ornaments." The shorter man pulled the taller one down by his neck to press a gentle kiss to his lips.  
  
The two men separated and Link slid a box over to the tree. Silver and white baubles slowly made their way onto the tree. Frosted spheres, clear twisted shapes meant to be like icicles, snowflakes with silver accents. The two men hummed along to the music as they worked. Rhett pressing along Link's back to reach the higher areas of the tree.  
  
When the silver tinsel and white strings of beaded garland made it out of the box, Rhett couldn't help but laugh. "But dahl'ng," Link put on a ridiculous accent, "do you not like mah purl neck-lace."  
  
The blond laughed so hard his lungs hurt, all while Link strutted around the room with the bead garland around his neck. Link eventually stopped and joined Rhett in his laughter.  
  
"You're ridiculous."  
  
"You love me."  
  
The blond shook his head, "I sure do."  
  
After getting Link untangled, they got both the garland and tinsel on the tree. "All that's left is the star." The dark haired man held the silver star up towards the top of the tree. "I'll go get the- Whoa!"  
  
Link didn't get to finish the thought, Rhett had hoisted him up by his waist. "Put it on," the blond smiled under the strain his was putting on his arms.  
  
"Rhett if you put out your back, your mom is going to kill me." Link reached with both hands to get the star in place. "There now put me down before you hurt yourself!"  
  
Rhett pulled the smaller man towards him, the dark haired man turning in his embrace to hug the tall blond. "I love you. But you're stupid."  
  
"I love you too, Link." 


	5. Angst and Fresh Powder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got some light angst and pining in here, but it all turns out okay

_ Let's go to the mountains, Rhett. It'll be fun, Rhett. Nothing wrong with the  _ mountains _ is there, Rhett?  
  
_ He could hear the words whirling around his head, the woman who had uttered them sitting next to him, in front of the fire. "Stevie this was an awful idea."  
  
The young blond scoffed, "It's a great idea. The crew is having a blast. I'm pretty sure Josh and Kevin encased Chase in snow. A real life 'snow'-man."  
  
Rhett sighed and scraped a hand through his beard, "It has nothing to do with the crew and you know it."  
  
"Does it have anything to do with the group currently  _ snowboarding _ , perchance?" the woman had a sly smile on her face.  
  
"This isn't fair Stevie."  
  
"I'm sure if you tell him, it'll be fine. Tell him how you feel. Tell him why you're so scared about being out there with him right now. If you'll excuse me, Nicole, Jenna, and I have a date in the sauna." Stevie stood, brushing her long hair over her shoulder.  
  
Rhett only sat there and scowled at her retreating figure.

* * *

How on earth was he supposed to tell Link how he felt? First off, admitting you love your friend of thirty-five years is no cake-walk. Second of all, telling him you're scared every time he leaves the lodge is also a lot.  
  
Rhett just didn't want to lose the dark haired man. Feelings aside.  
  
No. That wasn't exactly true. He was terrified, compounded with the fact that he might not be able to tell Link how he felt? Medusa had nothing on the heavy weight of his limbs.  
  
Link stumbled into their shared room, soft laughter on his lips. He was clearly trying to keep quiet for Rhett's sake. The blond was a light sleeper after all. But if he had been asleep, the door thudding against the wall would have woken him up.  
  
"Didja have fun?" Rhett's voice was soft in their shared room.  
  
Link must have mistaken his voice for accidently woken because he hissed a curse under his breath. "Sorry Rhett. Go back to sleep, okay, bo?"  
  
Rhett smiled in the dark room, the old nickname washing over him like a relaxing tide. "I wasn't asleep. You're fine man. Did you have fun out there? You were gone all day," he rolled to face the room where he could faintly make out Link's silhouette.  
  
The smaller man's shoulders slumped, "Why aren't you sleeping?" The sound of clothes rustling had the blond looking away, even if he couldn't see anything it still seemed polite. "And yeah, I had fun. Been a while since I was on a board. Wiped out a bunch. David always seemed to be right there when it happened too. All good fun though."  
  
"Just been worried man. Can't help but think about the last time we went boarding together."  
  
The edge of his bed dipped under the weight of his friend, "That was so long ago. Is that's what's been eating you?"  
  
Rhett rolled away from the weight on his mattress. "I guess so," which was mostly the truth.  
  
But as usual, Link saw through him. "What else is going on, Rhett?"  
  
"I haven't worked it all out yet. When I have, I'll tell you. Promise," the blond buried his face into his pillow.  
  
The dark haired man squeezed his shoulder before the weight on the mattress shifted. The soft click of the bathroom door shutting was the last thing Rhett paid attention to before he slowly drifted off.

* * *

The sun reflecting off the slopes was blinding, until he pulled his goggles down over his eyes. Then it was just slightly blinding. The full roast effect of the sun turned down to a soft broil.  
  
"C'mon, McLaughlin!" Link laughed as he zipped by on his board.  
  
Rhett's mouth pulled into a frown, before mimicking the words. David Hill clapped his shoulder, "Glad you came out today boss."  
  
Rhett sighed, "Well it was that or spa day with Josh and Chase. Not too keen on that just yet."  
  
David just laughed as he slipped over the edge of the slope, chasing after Link. Emiliy's laugh zipped by shortly after, and the blond decided he came this far, he might as well go for it. He and David were starting from half way down this specific slope, while Emily and Link had started from the very top.  
  
Clamping his boots onto his board, he let himself slip over the edge. The board gliding over the powder while gravity pulled him forward. It was definitely not like riding a bicycle. He tried to lean into a turn, tipped too far over and got a face full of snow.  
  
Sputtering, he managed to push himself up, and when he looked to see if anyone had seen him, there David was, saluting him before sliding off.  
  
"This was a dumb idea," the blond muttered under his breath.  
  
After getting himself back up on his board, he made his second attempt down the slope. This time he managed to make it all the way to the bottom before he ate shit.  
  
Several hands hauled him up as he spluttered on snow.  
  
"You okay?" Emily's was on his left.  
  
"You didn't throw out your back, did ya old man?" Link on his right.  
  
David was just watching in silence as the other two helped him up. "I'm fine. Just forgot how to stop is all. Been a while after all," Rhett brushed snow off himself.  
  
Link laughed and clapped him on the back, "See nothing to sweat. Onto the next one!"

* * *

The day went on like that, Rhett occasionally eating powder, Link driving the group to continue riding the slopes, David mostly quiet, always around when someone seemed to be on their ass somehow, and Emily just having a great time.  
  
"Alright gang, last hill before dinner okay? Then we can call it quits, or you can go out with the night boarders," Link clapped his hands together.  
  
That's probably what had kept Link last night. Only the main basic slope had lights all down it, the soft light mixed with the cool air and stars was advertised as a different experience. David and Emily went over the edge of the slope, a flash of her red hair catching the light before disappearing.  
  
"Alright, Rhett, race you?" Link's blue eyes were sparkling. He had opted for contacts, and the blond ached at the sight, reminding him of a time not to long ago when Link hadn't needed the now familiar frames.  
  
Rhett did not want to race, "You're gonna beat me. You got way more practice, man." He held his gloved hands up in a hopefully placating manner.  
  
"Alright then," the dark haired man squinted over the slope. "Want to go down together?"  
  
"You sure you want to slow down to an old man's pace?"  
  
"Yeah, why not?"  
  
"Alright, let's do this then Neal," Rhett nodded before he let himself slip over the edge.  
  
Link kept a safe distance from Rhett, pulling ahead just slightly, but maintaining the same pace as the taller man. The dark haired man did a small jump, a simple 180 turn.  
  
The blond cheered for the small feat before his blood ran cold. He watched in what felt like slow motion as Link crashed into a tree.  
  
Rhett zipped over to where Link had crumpled against the tree, "Link!"  
  
He fought to get his feet out of the board and he reached for his friend. Hands skittering over his prone form, "Link!"  
  
A soft groan, "Ow."  
  
Rhett slumped down into the snow, hands gently touching Link's arm and chest. "Don't move, you might have broken something."  
  
A soft laugh, followed by a pained moan. "Only thing broken is my pride; Getting too old for this."  
  
Rhett held his breath as Link slowly sat up. The smaller man brushed snow from his helmet and face. The man stopped sharply, "Are you crying?"  
  
Rhett couldn't stop himself, hauling the dark haired man into his arms and crushing him in a hug. "I thought I was going to lose you."  
  
"Oh Rhett," Link's gloved hands pressed into his back as he returned the embrace. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
Rhett shook his head, even as tears drew cold patterns over his face. "It's not just that."  
  
Link tried to push himself back but he couldn't break out of the blond's hug. "What's going on bo?"  
  
"I love you. And the thought of losing you and you never knowing. I couldn't do it anymore. I'm sorry. I love you." The blond pressed his face into Link's shoulder and sobbed.  
  
The tears carved their way over chilled skin and winter gear, the sobs being punched out of his chest were raw and open. The pair slowly began to sway slightly. Link hushed him softly, letting his gloves skate over Rhett's coat.  
  
Slowly the tears stemmed and the blond's lungs shuddered under the effort of trying to breathe normally.  
  
"Feeling better, bo?" Link managed to pull back just enough to look into Rhett's eyes.  
  
"A bit, yeah. Sorry for dumping that on you," the tall man's shoulders curled inward.  
  
"Don't be sorry. You can't help your feelings. Neither can I. How do you think we've been friends for so long? By getting mad over the other guy having feelings?"  
  
The blond shook his head.  
  
"Exactly. Look at me, Rhett."  
  
Rhett looked up at his friend, looked deep into his bright blue eyes.  
  
"Thank you. For telling me. I'm not sure what we're going to do from here. But first," Link pressed his lips to Rhett's in a chaste kiss, "this."  
  
The feeling of lips he had only dreamed of kissing moving against his, made him light headed. He leaned forward to place another kiss to Link's lips.  
  
Link laughed into the kiss, "Alright, alright. We gotta get down there before they send a search party for us. After dinner we can kiss a little more. Okay?"  
  
Rhett nodded, the pink in his cheeks no longer from the cold. "Okay."


	6. Rinky Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skating is wintery things. Yes.

The skates were uncomfortable on his feet, not only that, but he was already freakishly tall. No matter how he hunched, he  _ towered _ over everyone. But seeing the way Link's face lit up as he slipped his skates on was enough to help prevent him from curling in on himself.  
  
"C'mon, McLaughlin, let's go," Link stood with a grace his long legs normally afforded him, but these were skates they were unaccustomed to.  
  
"Careful with the picks, Neal. You're clumsy enough as is," the blond huffed as he followed after his friend.  
  
Rhett watched as his friend stepped onto the ice, shoulder's squaring as he tried to push off with his toes. The result was immediate, Link's whole body tilted forward and he spilled onto the ice.  
  
"You okay?" Rhett slowly shuffled onto the ice after his friend. Making sure not to catch the toe picks.  
  
The laugh that tumbled from Link's lips warmed Rhett from the inside out, "Yeah, I'm fine. That was such a shock!"  
  
Link slowly got up with the blonds help, brushing off bits of the ice from his pants and arms. "This is a lot harder than I thought it would be."  
  
"Maybe we should stick to the wall until we get the hang of it?"  
  
Link's dark hair bobbed side to side, "Sure, why not."  
  
The two men slowly shuffled their way around the rink, Link switching between trying to push with the whole blade and trying to push with the picks. Rhett just watching as Link's long legs worked in front of him.  
  
"I think I got it," the brunet smiled before turning to look at Rhett. The pair collided, and both fell on their asses.  
  
"Ouch, sorry Link," Rhett hissed at the dull pain shooting up his spine from his tailbone.  
  
"I'm fine, Rhett. What about your back?" Link was on his knees and shuffling over to the blond and his hands were hovering nervously by his arm and shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, it's fine. I mean my ass hurts now. But this was ‘cause I wasn't paying attention. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Link nodded and gripped Rhett's arm by his elbow, "Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks, bo."  
  
Rhett grabbed Link's arm and pulled him in, keeping them close together. Close enough that Rhett could see Link's cheeks tinged pink by the delicate chill in the rink, could see every dark eyelash as they fluttered on a blink, could see himself in those endless blue eyes he loved so much.  
  
Just like that, the spell was broken and Rhett let go of Link, "Maybe I should take a short rest while you keep going."  
  
A look of hurt and confusion crossed Link's face, but he nodded before pushing his glasses up, "You need help getting up?"  
  
"No, I'm good. Just need a second."  
  
The brunet's lips pursed before he gracefully got up on his feet, pushing off and away from the wall.  
  
The blond stayed on the ice, letting the cold seep into his ass and thighs. He had wanted to close the distance between he and Link, wanted to see how his lips would feel pressed against the brunet's. That was not something he thought he himself would ever entertain the thought of until recently.  
  
Link zipped by him on the ice, long legs and skates carrying him gracefully across the ice.  
  
Rhett found his eyes following after the brunet. After the man who quit his job to film videos with him. The man who probably owned his whole heart if he were to be honest.  
  
The blond finally pulled himself off the ice and shuffled to the door where they had come out onto the rink. Sitting on the bench where they had just put on their skates what felt like hours ago, but had only been moments.  
  
His butt and legs were cold and wet, yet his mind hardly lingered on that fact as he watched his friend slowly picking up speed around the rink. Maybe they would be able to film something here, not the original figure skating bit they had intended. But something.  
  
Link slowed to a stop around on of the turns and then slowly made his way around the rink again, the mop of dark hair tilted down at his feet as he slowly moved across the ice.  
  
Rhett couldn't quite see what he was doing, so he stood to look over the boards. The bespectacled man was crossing one leg over the other carefully. He managed to pick up more speed and watching his legs shift seamlessly was mesmerizing.  
  
Link slowed to a stop next to Rhett, "You just gonna stand there and watch me, or are you going to get out here and join me."  
  
The blond shook his head no and sat back down with a gentle wince, "I think the fall took more out of me than I thought. But you keep going you look like you're having fun."  
  
The brunet frowned, "C'mon Rhett, I'll help you out a little. Please?"  
  
The blond sighed before looking to the ceiling, "Alright fine."  
  
Getting back onto the ice, Rhett was met by two warm hands grabbing his. "Come on," Link smiled before slowly starting to skate backwards while holding the taller man's hands.  
  
The blond followed Link's lead, pushing with the whole skate. They slowly moved across the ice, hands held tightly together, Link uttering soft praises and encouragement, while Rhett huffed and laughed at the absurdity of this whole thing.  
  
Link's fingers squeezed around his, "I'm starting to get cold, do you want to head out soon?"  
  
Rhett looked up at Link, but the brunet was looking at their hands held loosely between them as they skated over the ice. His cheeks were pink, as was the tip of his nose.  
  
"I can think of a way to warm you up. But you have to promise not to get mad at me."  
  
Link looked up at him with those clear blue eyes, curiosity wrinkling his brow, "Alright."  
  
Rhett counted to three in his head before pulling down on their joined hands, drawing them together. Then he was pressing his lips to Link's slightly chilled ones. A quick chaste kiss that warmed the blond from head to toe.  
  
Link pulled back slightly, his face burning red, "What?"  
  
"Been thinking of doing that for a while, I know I asked you not to get mad, but I couldn't thi-"  
  
Rhett was cut off by cold lips closing over his, the brunet's hand clutching onto his jacket as they bumped to a stop against the boards.  
  
When they parted, Link's warm breath danced over his cheeks, "I thought that might have been a joke. I was scared, not mad."  
  
Rhett wrapped his arms around Link, "You have given me so much of yourself, I want to show you how much of me you have too. It's been on my mind, but I wasn't sure how to tell you."  
  
"With your words works. How about over a nice dinner. I wouldn't mind being wined and dined, y'know?"  
  
Rhett laughed, "Let's go take off these nightmare skates and then you can tell me where you want to go."  
  
Link smiled, "Alright, but after one more kiss." And if one kiss turned into two, then three, well, they weren't going to be too upset about it.


	7. Snow Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playin' in the snow! <3

The sound a pair of snow pants makes can grate on some people's ears, but to Link it made him think of simpler times. Times when he and Rhett were younger, with less cares and more time to do the things that really mattered. Spending time with each other doing everything and anything.  
  
So now, as his legs scrape together and flops back into the snow with a sigh, he's overtaken with that warm feeling. The snow crunches under his shoulders and head as he settles more fully into the crisp white scenery.  
  
"The first thing you do is lay in the snow. I thought you were forty, not four, Neal."  
  
"You're never too old to play in the snow, Rhett..." Link hummed softly. "Although with your bad back, I bet you wouldn't be able to play in the snow very well. More fun for me!" The brunet splayed his arms and legs out and began to move them in the snow to create a snow angel.  
  
"You wanna bet?" the competitive edge to Rhett's voice made Link's blood and heart sing. The crunch of the snow traveled to Link's ears, sounding impossibly close.  
  
The scrape of Rhett's winter gear over the snow made him smile. Sitting up Link looked over at the giant blond sprawled out in the snow, arms and legs carving a path through the powder.  
  
The pair struggled to get out of their respective snow angels, making the other laugh and struggle all the harder. Looking at their half wrecked snow angels Rhett huffed, "Mine was better until I got up."  
  
"Well why don't you make another one, I'll grab a picture for the Beasts," Link pulled his hand out of his glove and reached for his zipper."  
  
"Wait 'til I make it at least," the blond crunched to another clear spot in the snow before falling back. "If you walk around wide you can maybe draw a halo above my head."  
  
Link shook his head, even as long limbs cut through the snow, "I don't want to ruin it with my footprints, man."  
  
The blond only grunted while working the snow around him. When Link was sure Rhett was tiring, the tall man brought his arms to rest over his abdomen, hands one over the other. It made it seem like the wings of the angel were Rhett's wings.  
  
This time the phone made it out of the inner zipped pocket of his winter jacket, Link clicking a few images before the device was tucked away safely from the elements.  
  
"What kind of picture do we want to take-of you-for the beasts?"  
  
Link imitated an owl in that moment, wide eyes blinking slowly at his friend, "I figured that you were more about the social media thing. I wasn't, I didn't... I don't know?"  
  
The blond laugh at his friend, "Well, what else did we do as kids?" Rhett hauled himself out of the imprint in the ground, this angel coming out mildly more intact than the first two.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The deadpan stare Link received for that, almost made him laugh. "You used to make snow angels while waiting for me to get ready. I know you still remember that."  
  
This time the bespectacled man laughed. "Yeah. Yeah, I do remember," he fell to his knees in the snow. Crushing snow between his gloves, "We had a lot of snowball fights. We'd make forts, and spend hours throwing them back and forth. We also made snowmen." The dark haired man threw the snowball at his tall friend.  
  
The blond laughed before he also dropped down to his knees, "Well I don't think we can do the snowball fights like we used to, but why don't we try making a snowman as tall as you."  
  
"I don't think I want to make anything that tall," Link laughed as he began to gather snow to work on a part of the snowman.  
  
"Why not, Neal, you gonna wimp out on me?" The blond gathered his own pile of snow to begin rolling.  
  
"No, because I don't think we have enough snow and I don't want you to wreck your back, bo."  
  
"That's reasonable, I guess," the blond huffed.  
  
Link reached over to brush some snow from Rhett's beard, "Maybe another time, okay?"  
  
Rhett leaned over his snowball to place a cold kiss to Link's cheek, "Okay."  
  
The two worked on their respective parts, rolling away from each other before meeting each other back in the middle. Link's snowball was slightly larger, so they decided his would be used as the base.  
  
The two parts were stacked together and then Link began to work on the head as the blond began to strengthen the base of the snow man to ensure it wouldn't just fall apart.  
  
When Link placed the head on the snowman, Rhett helped secure the last piece before the two stood back to view their handiwork.  
  
"I remember these being taller."  
  
"I don't remember hurting this much."  
  
The pair laughed at each other and with each other, their sad barren snowman the only witness.  
  
"Alright I have great idea. Kneel down with our little buddy," Rhett pulled his phone out from his inner coat pocket.  
  
Link wrapped an arm around the barren snowman and pointed at it with his free hanging arm. Rhett's phone made a few shutter sounds before the phone went away. "That pose was perfect. When you upload the picture, we'll ask the Mythical Beasts to 'decorate' the snowman. Then we'll pick one and decorate him before we leave."  
  
"Wow Rhett, that's a good idea."  
  
"I have them sometimes."  
  
"Well my current good idea is: Let's go inside and have some hot chocolate with some little marshmallows," the bespectacled man wrapped his arms around the tall man.  
  
Rhett kissed Link's forehead, "That does sound like a good idea. But I'm making the hot chocolate. I don't want you to burn down the house. It's too cold out for that."  
  
Link huffed and shoved Rhett with a chuckle. "Alright, alright, let's go inside."  
  
Rhett just laughed as he chased after Link into his parent's house.


End file.
